A new adventure
by SupernaturalGirl51799
Summary: This story is an adventure, Mai and Ami are twin sisters in high school; living by themselves because their parents died a few years back. Oliver and Gene go to Japan to open up an SPR office accompanied by Lin. How will everyone meet? Will they meet? Read to find out! OliverXAmi other pairings for other characters! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**_**, Important **__**please read! **_**Hello everyone! ^_^ Sorry for the mistakes, I'm working on it! I don't know how often I'll update, but**

Authors note_, Important please read! _Hello everyone! ^_^ Sorry for the mistakes, I'm working on it! I don't know how often I'll update, but reviews seem to help boost my motivation for writing more. ;) I know the story isn't the best, but I really love writing so I'm going to try to write a lot more then I normally do. :) Anyways, thank-you all very much for reading my story, I hope you like it!

Also, any characters that aren't in this chapter will most likely be in the next few.

English: **Bold**

Japanese: Regular

Chinese: **Bold and underlined** _(Probably rare for someone to speak this in my story, but just for future chapters I suppose.)_

Disclaimer! I do not own Ghost hunt, just the characters I created.

Chapter 1: Daydreamer

* * *

**-Eugene's pov, in England; on the plane to Japan.-**

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time since the plane took off. Oliver, Gene's twin brother was sitting beside him, reading a file, completely ignoring him.

Lin, their friend and guardian, had sat on the seat across from them, on his laptop looking up _'information'_ as he would say

every time someone asked what he was doing.

**"What's wrong now?"** Oliver asked, not looking up from the file.

"**I'm bored; you guys hardly talk to me!" **Gene exclaimed.

"**I'm working; of course I'm not speaking to you." **Oliver stated, while turning the page on the file.

"**Fine, did you find anything?" **Gene asked while pretending to pout.

Oliver sighed. "**Yes, there is a high school principle that believes a building there is haunted. Many of the students have reported seeing shadow figures looking out of the windows when they passed, and loud banging noises from inside." **

Lin looked from his laptop to them

**"Are they sure it's not just some kids playing a prank on them?" **He asked.

**"The principle swears it's haunted, he said the school is very much disciplined, so the students would never play a prank that went this far."**

Oliver said

**"Plus, there aren't any better cases at the moment, Right?" **Gene asked, already knowing the answer.

**"No, not at the moment," **Oliver agreed while sighing.

Gene smirked slightly. **"Who knows, this case might be interesting," **Gene pointed out watching his brothers annoyed face.

Lin mentally sighed _'With those two, something is bound to happen.'_

* * *

**-at school-**

Ami and Mai were getting ready to leave class, when they heard someone ask for them. "Is the Taniyama twins here?"

A voice came from the door, where a older man stood looking around for the named twins. Ami and Mai shared a look; almost as if they were having a silent conversation no one else heard and stood up at the same time.

"Ah, there you ladies are!" The principle exclaimed happily.

Ami and Mai followed him into the hall after getting their things together.

"Is there something we could for you, principle-san?" Mai asked.

The principle seemed to be hesitant of continuing to ask, but decided he should anyways. "How would you girls feel if you both helped

the paranormal investigators when they arrive here tomorrow evening?"

At first, Ami lite up like a child on Christmas morning seeing the presents, but after a moment of thinking about it, she realized something very important. Paranormal investigators = Ghost and whatever else they run into.

One of Ami's fears is of Ghost.

She was just about to decline for both her sister and herself when Mai spoke up unexpectedly, ignoring Ami's silent protest.

"Ah! Of course you would both receive extra credit!" The principle added quickly before ether girls had the chance declined.

"We would gladly help the investigation, Principle-san." Mai answered, already knowing Ami wouldn't refuse if it met extra credit.

You see, Mai loves the paranormal.

Almost everyone who knows the twins know that Ami and Mai are practically complete opposites in everyway.

Except they look and sound exactly like each other, but whenever they wanted to, they could completely fool anybody they wanted into thinking they were each other.

"Alright, they'll be here after school.

I'll have them come straight to the class room to meet you.

However, I have another appointment to attend to, so I won't be present when they arrive. So, I expect you girls to treat them as you would any other elder, understand?" He asked with a stern tone.

Slightly regretting saying _'Treat them as you would any other elder'_ considering Ami and Mai don't care who you are, you treat them with respect, you get respect in return.

Both girls nodded. And with that the principle left.

**Sorry everyone for the extremely short chapter! **

Thank-you all for reading, please review!


	2. Authors note

**Authors note:**

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop does not have a charger right now so I can't write any chapters. My sister has been having issues with her computer charger as well, so I can't use her computer very often. I should be getting a new charger by September, but until then I won't be updating. Thank-you everyone who read my stories and followed them.

-Supernaturalgirl51799


End file.
